Even Trade
by Satashi
Summary: Kish kidnaps Ichigo and holds her ransom at his spaceship. But when she sees a side of him she's never seen before, could it lead to love? Kish x Ichigo
1. Discoveries

Before hand A/N: Please not that this fanfiction is rated "R" for intimate scenes, adult situations, and hot lemon scented action... If you are offended by this, or are too young, please stop reading here. I don't want nasty emails from parents yelling at me lol.

* * *

Stifling a yawn, I walked down the streets that lead to my house. We had just closed the café down for the night and currently I was so tired I could barely keep myself awake on my way home. The gate to our house swung open easily and I walked the small distance to my porch and unlocked the door. Stepping in, I noticed an extra pair of shoes at the entranceway. Who would be visiting us at this hour?

**Even Trade **

**By:**

**Satashi**

"Welcome home, Ichigo!" My mom greeted me cheerfully. "You have a guest tonight! Honestly, making him wait so long after promising him you'd help him study."

"What are you talking about?" I asked her, stepping into the living room. My backpack dropped to the floor when I saw who our 'guest' was. Kish was playing a game of Go with my father, and was looking pretty intrigued by the concept of it. "…Kish…"

Hearing his name, Kish turned to look at me, grinning. He had on a cap, covering his ears and what looked to be a standard male school uniform for my school. "Hello, my kitten."

"Dad. Step away from him." I said sternly, crouching down into a defensive stance.

"Ichigo, don't be so rude!" My dad complained to me, "Anyone who can play a game of Go like this needs to-"

"I said step away!" I almost shouted at him, making my mom gasp out, surprised. "Kish, why are you here?"

"I've come for you, of course." He stood up and gave me another small grin. "I need you to come with me for a little while."

"What's going on?" My dad asked, standing as well.

"Why should I go with you?" I asked him, walking to stand in front of my mother. "Dad, come here. Now."

"Because," Kish answered lazily before flashing over behind my father and grabbing his arm, pulling it behind his back and pulling a dagger to his throat. "If you don't, he'll die."

"Honey!" My mom went to move for her husband, and before I could blink, Kish had teleported behind her and placed the dagger over her neck instead.

"Just come with me, Ichigo!" Kish asked me in a demanding voice. "Come on, I don't want to hurt them!"

"Then let her go!" I shouted out, looking at my scared mother. She was shaking and tears were forming in her eyes. My father was gripping his fist together so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

"Why?" He asked Kish, seething. "Why did you trick us and stay here to get our daughter? You were so polite earlier."

Kish removed his cap and tossed it across the room, making my father's eyes go wide. "Why?" Kish asked, looking over at me. "Surely you know now?"

"I don't understand…" My mother ventured out.

"Don't…Understand…?" Kish looked at me quizzically. "You mean they don't know?"

"Shut up, Kish!"

"You didn't tell them," He spoke again, amazed. "If I had parents, and I was in your place, I would have told them the night it happened."

"Tell us what?" My dad asked, looking over at me.

"Nothing," I replied.

"Ichigo, come with me and I'll let them go. I only want to take a hostage so I can deal the other Mew Mews for a mew aqua. I won't hurt them if you come with me."

"Mew…Mew…?" My mom's eyes lit up, as if realizing. "My daughter is a mew mew?"

I swallowed. "Kish, why should I trust you?"

"If I let them go, will you come?"

My mind raced. I looked at my dad, then to my mom. I couldn't allow them to be hurt because of me. No matter what, I would protect them. "Prove to me you're not lying."

Kish pulled the dagger from my mom's neck and took a step around her. "Sorry if I hurt you," He spoke softly to her before walking over to me. "I wouldn't hurt your parents, my little Kitten."

I glared up at him. "You are _such_ a jerk."

Kish looked hurt, as he always did when I insulted him. Reaching out for me, I twitched when his hand touched my shoulder. "I won't hurt you. Come on now." He embraced me and looked back over at my parents. "Tell her friend Mint that if they want to see Ichigo alive, they'll give us their mew aqua source. I'll come back later to negotiate."

My dad leapt forward to me, but I felt the world ripped away from me as I was fazed out of existence and back once again. Falling down, I collapsed to my knees and held my stomach. "Teleporting can upset your stomach if you're not used to it," Kish told me kneeling down beside me. "Are you okay? Want some medicine?" He put his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't touch me!" I shouted at him before my stomach lurched and made me feel sick.

"Easy there," He whispered, picking me up against my will and carrying me. "I'm sorry I did that, but I didn't have a choice. Either I went or Pai or Tart would have gone. I didn't want anything to happen to your family so I went instead. They are really nice, for what it's worth."

I was too tired and scared to do much else besides let him carry me to wherever he was taking me. "What are you going to do with me?" I asked, trying to make my voice stable. I was captured and being held for ransom. My parents just found out I was a mew mew and I had no way to contact anyone else to inform about my predicament. To top it all off, my stomach was hurting and I was hungry and felt sick at the same time.

"I'm going to get you in bed so you can rest," He told me easily, walking down a long hallway. To my amazement, we passed several people along the way. Kish must have noticed my look, for he started talking again. "What, did you think it was only us three that came to Earth?"

Blushing at having my thoughts read so easily, I nodded. "I did."

He seemed amused by this. "Kitten, you sure are weird sometimes. Of course we would have more than three people come. This ship has over four hundred people living on it. We're scouting for planets to live on. Pai, Tart, and I are the military of this ship. We were assigned to reclaim the earth by Deep Blue, who chose all of us on this ship to come."

I looked away, and saw a little boy walk up to Kish and smile up at him. "Master Kish!"

"Hello, Shrimp," Kish called down to him. "I don't have time to play tonight. I have to take my girlfriend to my room.

"I'm not your girlfriend," I informed him, slightly annoyed. I didn't know if it was because I was scared, tired, or just plain irked at him at the moment, but I really didn't feel like messing with anything until I could sleep and get some rational thought into my head.

"She's sleepy," Kish told him, walking past. "We'll play tomorrow."

"Where are you taking me?"

"To my room, didn't I just say that?"

"I'm not staying in your room," I glared at him. "I don't feel like being molested every moment that I'm here."

Kish actually looked really hurt by that comment. "You don't have to say that," He whispered, looking ahead. "I know I mess with you, but you know good and well I would never do something you wouldn't want."

"You kiss me all the time."

"You never pull away immediately."

I blushed, growled, and looked away. "I never kissed anyone before, so sue me. I was shocked."

"It wouldn't hurt for you to kiss me back, you know?"

Was he _hitting_ on me? At a time like this!? "Kish, you confuse me. If you're not going to do anything with me tonight, can I not just sleep?"

To my surprise, he shifted me in his arms, making my head rest against his head. "Sleep then. It's still another few minutes walk to my room.

Inhaling, I noticed for the first time that he wore a faint scent of cologne on him. It smelt of fruit, amazingly enough. It was clean and crisp, much like something I would wear. Taking a small amount of comfort in the familiar scent, I closed my eyes. I could hear his heartbeat in his chest and it had a dull relaxing feel to it. Before I knew it, Sleep was hovering over me, keeping me in a limbo of awareness and a state of mind that didn't seem to care about anything other than sleeping.

I heard a door slide open and when Kish stepped into a room, I suddenly felt cold. Opening my eyes, I looked around. Realizing I was in his room, I took in what was around me. It was a large room, having most furniture a small house would have. Kish had a bed across the room with a small nightstand next to it. A long row of potted plants divided it from a make-shift dining room, complete with a table and four chairs. Also there was a couch not far from it and what appeared to be a television stand, with an orb on it. Across the other side of the room were a full size refrigerator and a small stove range and oven. A few pantry doors were around, but that was all.

"Most military like to be alone when not fighting," Kish explained to me. "So their rooms are made to suit their needs and keep them happy while they aren't battling."

"I see," I replied, thinking it over. "Am I going to stay here?"

"You are. Did you think we were going to lock you in a cell or something?"

"Yes."

Kish laughed out, waking me up a little more. "If we did that, you would just transform, blast your way out, and cause panic. No, you're staying under close observation." Looking down at me, he softened a little. "I promise you, you won't be hurt while you're here. You can count on that."

I felt my cheeks warm a little. "Kish, don't be so gentle like that, it's scaring me…"

"You've been through a lot today. Here, rest." He sat me down onto a bed. "You want something to change into?"

"No." I rolled over and closed my eyes, hoping that when I awoke, I would be in my bed at home and all of this would be nothing more than a bad dream. After a moment I felt the bed shift and an arm snake around my side. "Kish!?"

"What?" He was surprised.

Turning around, I glared at him. "You are _not_ sleeping with me."

"It's _my_ bed," he countered.

"You have a couch, right over there!" I pointed at it forcefully. "Go. Now."

He glared at me a moment before turning his head and scoffing. He complied, however, and walked over to his couch, falling down on it and grabbing a pillow. Raising his hand to the ceiling, he snapped his fingers and the lights automatically turned off. "Sweet dreams to you too, Kitten." He snorted out.

Deciding not to reply, I closed my eyes and scuffled under the covers to protect myself from the cold that Kish seemed to like hanging over his room. Sighing, I allowed myself to rest against the pillows and drift off to sleep.

* * *

Awakening the next morning, I was surprised to find the smell of waffles greeting me. Rolling over, I sniffed the air, stretched out and moaned out at the feeling. "Ah, she awakes." Kish's voice greeted me, making me remember where I was. "I'll have breakfast ready shortly."

"I feel like I'm on some sort of vacation," I mumbled out, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "And not a prisoner in the clutches of the people trying to take over my planet."

"Reclaim _our_ planet, Kitten," He replied, still mixing up something I couldn't see from all the plants that made up a sort of dividing wall. "We're not heartless people trying to kill everyone for no reason. We just want to be able to live on the planet we originally came from, is all. You like waffles, right?"

"I love them," I answered before even thinking about it. "With lots of syrup and strawberries."

"Thought so," He replied, with a laugh.

Getting out of his bed, I walked around the plants, amazed to see _him_ actually doing the cooking. He seemed to be pretty good at it at that. "Where did you learn how to cook?"

"Taught myself," He answered. "My parents died when I was young, so I had to learn how to take care of myself to survive."

"Oh, I'm sorry…" No wonder he was shocked I didn't share everything with my parents last night. "I didn't know."

"It's okay, I never knew them, so it's like talking about someone I don't even know." He turned around and sat a plate down on the table, soon followed by another. "Here, eat up. I bet you're starving."

Sitting down at the table, I looked at my breakfast. It was just what I wanted. Picking up their equivalent of our forks, I cut out a piece and placed it into my mouth. "Wow, it's good."

Kish speared a section of his and chewed, making a small face. "I don't see how you eat strawberries with syrup."

"It's easy," I proclaimed, stabbing a strawberry off his plate and shoving it into my mouth.

Kish looked over at me and grinned. "Hold on a second." He leaned forward and to my surprise, moved his thumb across my chin. "You had some syrup on you," He explained before licking it off his thumb.

I blushed instantly, turning my gaze to my food, which I poked at a moment. "Don't do that, you stupid jerk," I scolded him, voice quiet and shy. "You make me feel weird."

"Do I?"

"You Do. It confuses me."

"Hmmmmm…."

* * *

"So where exactly are we going, and what are you going to do to me once we're there?" I asked Kish as we walked down the halls. "And _why_ are you holding my hand?"

"To the rec. room, play, and I want to." Was his simple response. "I can't let you out of my sight while you are here. You'll either get hurt, lost, or both. And I don't want that."

I blushed, looking down and keeping pace next to him. "I feel a little uncomfortable."

"Why?"

"I'm not used to it," I admitted, still looking down. I've never really held hands with a guy for so long before. Just when Masaya didn't want me to…get…lost." Suddenly angry, I ripped my hand from his. "What!? Am I so pathetic that guys only want to touch me when they think I'll get lost and hurt myself!?"

"What!?" He looked alarmed at my sudden outbreak. Glaring at him one last time, I turned and ran away. "Kitten! Wait!"

I didn't want to. Taking several different turns to try and lose him, I cut through many short and long hallways until I didn't hear his feet behind me anymore. Finally I slowed down enough to catch my breath, ignoring my ears and tail that had come out during my run. Looking around I realized that I was, indeed, lost.

Sighing, I walked randomly and wiped my eyes forcefully when I felt tears welling up in them. "Stupid jerk," I muttered out, sniffing. "Why does everyone have to baby me so bad? Is it so much to ask for someone to hold onto me because they like me?" I stopped to kick the wall, instantly regretting it when my toes hurt. "Ow…"

"That wasn't very smart." A young voice stated, making me turn. The boy titled his head to the side and looked up at me. "How come you have ears and a tail like that?"

I didn't really feel like messing with him right now, but telling him I was a human from the planet that his ship was trying to take over probably wasn't a good idea. Add in the fact that was trying to _stop_ it, and I just might end up dead before the day is over. "It's a costume," I told him, leaning against the wall and sliding down to hug my knees and bury my face between them.

"You look sad." He walked over to me and held out his hand. "Do you want a cookie?" Looking up lightly, I saw his hand extended with a small cookie in it. I felt my lips twitch a little bit and I accepted it, nibbling. The boy looked me over again, and smiled. "My name's Timmy. What's yours?"

"Ichigo."

"That's a pretty name. What does it mean?"

"Strawberry. A type of fruit that you eat. It's really sweet."

"Oh. Kish likes those."

"You know Kish?"

"Everyone does. He's our hero."

"Why do you say that?" I rested my chin on my knees and gazed at him, wondering what all he would tell me.

"He's fighting for everyone here. He's only ten years older than me, and he's risking his life so I can have a home again. Don't you know him? Why did you come with us if you don't know him?"

"I know him," I replied. "How old are you?"

"Eight."

"So Kish is eighteen?" I didn't know that. He was a year older than me. "Is Kish such a great guy?"

"He is." Timmy nodded at me. "He's doing it all for us. Never thinks about himself, that one. I want to grow up to be just like him."

"Kitten!" Kish flew around the corner and stopped, hovering in the air as he saw me. He didn't look too happy, and I couldn't blame him. But then again, maybe I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. Resting my face back between my knees, I hugged myself some more as Timmy ran away from me and over to Kish. The alien talked to the small boy a moment before I heard him land next to me. "Are you happy now?" He scolded me, standing next to me. "What if Pai or Tart found you, huh? You'd be in a cellar before you could blink and all privileges I have for you would be gone. _Gone_! Do you even realize what I went through to keep you safe during this? _Huh_!?"

I had never heard Kish yell at me before like that, and to be honest it really hurt hearing it. Pulling on my knees tighter, I pressed myself harder against my knees and let my jeans absorb the tears coming from my eyes. "I'm scared, Kish." I told him, voice breaking in the middle. "I don't know what I'm doing."

"Come on," he leaned over and helped me to my feet. "Let's keep going. I didn't mean to yell. I was just worried. I don't want anything to happen to you, but I know you can take care of yourself. I know better than anyone. I just want to avoid that."

"So you don't think I'm weak and useless?" I asked him, walking a little behind him and to the side. I was still looking at the floor, keeping track of him by watching his feet walk in front of me. When he made a sound that confirmed to me that he wasn't thinking what I thought he was, I caught up with him and walked by his side. A moment later, I slowly reached over and took his hand in mine. He paused a moment and looked at me, but I kept my gaze downward. He started walking again, gently threading his fingers through mine. This time, however, I didn't feel the need to pull away. It actually felt comforting in a small way. He wanted to watch after me, but knew that I didn't need to be. It sort of…made me feel nice. Like I was really wanted by someone.

* * *

"So what is this place?" I asked, stopping in front of a door next to him. "Rec. Room? What's that mean?"

"It's my favorite spot." Kish slid something that looked like an I.D. card through a slot next to the handle and a little light turned green. After a small –click-, the door was opened and Kish pulled it the rest of the way, allowing us entrance. Inside was a very large room with several people in it. The room reminded me of an arcade of sorts. Several machines were lined against the walls, and many-many different orbs were floating around. Some of them were activated and I noticed that they projected a three-dimensional image in front of them, like a supped up version of our televisions.

"What is this place?" I voiced my thoughts aloud as my hand was moved along with Kish's body, making me follow him.

"The rec. room!" He answered happily as several people all pointed over at us and whispered amongst themselves. "I come here a lot. It's where we go when we need to have fun, get away from things for a while. Mostly kids come here. The adults have their own room, but you'll still find them around here."

I was guided by him over to a certain section of the room, where a few people were gathered. Upon getting close, the crowd almost parted for us. Several people looked over at Kish and called out his name. I was a little surprised by this, but then again, _I_ was a known celebrity on earth, and every time I made an appearance as a Mew Mew, people chanted my name. I guess it really wasn't that odd for everyone to like Kish here after all.

"Hello, Kish." One girl greeted him, walking up to us. "How did it go on Earth? Did you accomplish your mission?"

"Of course," Kish replied. "This is Ichigo," He pointed at me with his free hand. "I don't think you've met her before."

The girl looked over at me and trailed her eyes over my body, sniffing lightly. It was obvious she didn't really think I looked good. I narrowed my eyes at her and turned my head up like I had seen Mint do so many times before. It had the effect I was looking for and the girl looked obviously pissed at me. "Well," She said, glaring. "It's apparent why I haven't met her. Anyone who dresses like _that_, and wears animal ears and tail for a fashion statement is obviously someone I wouldn't want to hang out with."

"E_xcuse_ me!?" I stepped forward, but Kish pulled me back.

"Mind if we play?" he asked the group, getting shakes of their heads. "Come on, Kitten." He guided me up to a platform of some kind.

"Kish," I whispered to him, annoyed and a little worried. "I can't play one of your games! I don't know how!"

He gave me a look that clearly told me he had never honestly thought about that before. Something so common to him as a video game could be a type of technology that I could only dream of. After all, we had only managed to make it to the moon, and they had migrated planets several thousand years ago…

"Then just watch me first." He jumped back and hovered over to the other platform, not a few feet from me. "We call this 'Dance Dance Revolution'. It's a game you play with your feet. Arrows scroll up the area in front of you, all you need to do is step on the correct arrow when it reaches the top."

I didn't really quite know what he said, but I just figured I would see what he meant soon enough. He pressed a few buttons on his control panel in front of him and the next thing I knew, several orbs floated up around me and started to glow. Gasping out, I turned around, shocked, to find myself in a translucent dance rave. I saw Kish to the left of me, grinning like he always was. But between us were several holographic pictures that almost seemed too real not to be. Testing, I reached out my hand to touch one of the images and felt relieved when it blurred a little bit and my hands went through it.

"Show me your best moves! Show me your best dance! Ready!?"

I almost wanted to cover my ears as loud dancing music blared around me. Suddenly the arrows that Kish was talking about earlier showed up and started to scroll. Looking over at him, I realized that Kish, the person who has tried to kill me and all my friends several times, the very same one that was trying to take over my planet, was _dancing_ to a song that sounded like it came out of the early 70's.

Not being able to help myself, I snorted, and then started to laugh at him, even though he _did_ seem to be doing rather well in the game. Thankfully it only lasted for a little over a minute, but I still couldn't help but giggle. My hand was over my mouth and I was smiling broadly. Kish looked a little embarrassed, obviously hoping that I would have found him really cool or something. "Kish, you're such a dork sometimes."

"Hey!"

"Who's _she_ calling a dork?"

I glared over at the girl who Kish had spoken to earlier. "What is your _problem_?" I crossed my arms. "I just met you and already you're acting like I'm the worst thing to walk on Earth. What is it with you?"

"It just annoys me to see a girl as filthy as yourself being with a man of Kish's stature."

"Who are _you_ to tell _me_ who I can and can't be with!?" I didn't care that I didn't really _want_ to be known as Kish's girlfriend, but this girl was seriously starting to tick me off.

"Hey, hey, calm down Kitten." Kish put his arm in front of me, catching my attention and drawing it back to him. Leaning over, he spoke into my ear. "Don't get so worked up. I brought you here so you could relax and understand that we wouldn't hurt you." I sniffed at him and then nodded, turning my back on the girl. Kish looked back over at her and spoke. "For your information, Rose, this girl is very precious to me. Don't go making thing hard on her, understand?"

I smirked. '_That'll teach her,_' I thought to myself before suddenly realizing what had just gone on. Kish had referred to me as someone previous to him…and I didn't make any type of notion to disprove him! Blushing, I looked down at the ground and lightly kicked my foot. '_Kish__, why are you messing with my mind like this!?__ Why can't you just let me hate you and make it simple!?'_

_

* * *

_

I had never been more tired in my life. We had played that stupid game almost all day long and only stopped to rest and eat every now and then. I was hot, tired, sweaty, and just not feeling very pretty at all in general right now. To top it off, I was still in my cloths that I had worn yesterday and even slept in. Now I wanted nothing more than a nice hot shower and some fresh cloths to climb into. Then a light snack before turning in for the night. Kish had made well on his promise. I no longer felt in danger being here with them, and knew that Kish wouldn't let anything happen to me until I was brought back to Earth for the ransom they wanted. Of course, no one at home knew I was being treated kindly. For all they knew, I _could_ be in a cellar or being studied or mind probed. The thoughts gave me the shivers.

"Here." Kish threw a towel over my head. "You can have first shower. I'm going to run to the cafeteria for a moment to get something to eat." He pointed to a door across the room. "That's my closet. I don't know if anything will fit you or not, but you're welcome to it." He gave me a small sort of grin. "You need anything before I come back?"

"Um…" I blushed. "How long will I be here?"

"About a week."

"I, er, need some more _feminine _cloths…" I looked down and fidgeted with the towel he gave me. After a moment, I spared a glance up to him and found him actually _blushing_ at what I said. No joke, no laughing, no teasing, but _blushing_. Taking this as a good sign from him, I smiled up at him. "Sorry to ask."

"It's okay. I should have known. I'll, um…do something." He turned and walked away from me and to his door. "I'm locking this. Don't let anyone in at all. I have a key. Understand? Anyone. You can't leave either. I'm locking it behind me." He grinned. "I had to say it, you're my prisoner after all."

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "This is more like a vacation, but I won't leave. I promise." He nodded at me before stepping through the door and out into the hallway. A moment later the door closed. I stood where I was for a small moment before walking over to his closet and rooting through it. Deciding on a simple green t-shirt, I plucked it from the rack and placed it on top of the towel I had.

Kish's bathroom was small, which was to be expected. His bath, however, surprised me. It was large and deep, enough for him to be completely submerged up to his shoulders. I figured it made sense after all. He _was_ military on this ship. After battling, he would almost _have_ to relax in something like this. I looked around a moment more before setting my things next to his sink and opening a drawer to see what kind of shampoo he had.

My heart winced a little when I saw a large medical pack inside the drawer, with a small smear of blood on it. No telling how many times Kist had staggered back into this very room and grab for this… I felt really awful for a moment, knowing that I was the main cause for most of it. True, the Blue Knight was the one who always actually _hurt_ Kish, but I had cut him my own fair share. Gently I ran a finger over it and hoped that he would never have to open it again, even if that did mean going against myself since I was the one who would cause him to reopen it in the future. Sighing, I closed the drawer and opened the next, finding what I had originally intended on getting.

Of course, I didn't know the brand, or which one was actually a shampoo and which one was the conditioner. Shrugging, I hopped into the bath and turned on the taps, getting warm liquid. Kish had already told me that this ship was self-sustaining, so I didn't have to worry about wasting water.

It was several minutes later before Kish returned. Already I was in the large tub relaxing with my eyes closed and listening to a small noise maker I found next to the taps that had the sounds of a rainforest playing from it. Kish never seemed to stop amazing me in one way or another.

A couple of minutes later, I heard a knock on the door, then Kish's voice. "Kitten?"

"Yes?"

"I have some things for you. I got them at the clothing supplier. I told them about what you looked like so I hope whatever she picked for you fits. Can I come in?"

I blushed darkly, debating mentally which would be more embarrassing, walking out in only a shirt and nothing else, or making him close his eyes and sit the bag in here before retreating. Deciding the latter sounded the best, I called back out to him. "Close your eyes. If you peak, I swear to the gods, I'll claw your eyes out."

He hesitated a moment before opening the door and sitting it on top of the towel and shirt I got from him earlier. Kish moved back a little, looked over to where I was, eyes still closed. He then shook his head roughly and quickly retreated, closing the door behind him. I heard him lean against the door and then slide down it. "Aw man, I shoulda looked." His voice was quiet, but having my cat ears up, I was just barely able to make it out.

Realizing just how tempting that must have really been, I felt a little flattered by it, even if he was still a pervert. It felt good to know that someone found you pretty enough to want to see you nude, but respected you enough not to look, even when they had a chance to do so. Blushing just a little, I played with my fingers under the water. "Ne, Kish?"

"Hmm?" He was still leaning against the door.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"I dunno… Everything I guess. Treating me nice, making sure I'm okay…you know… thanks." He answered me with a small noise before hearing him get up and walk away from the door.

I stood up in the bath and pulled the plug on the bottom with my foot. Hopping out, I took the towel and began to dry myself off slowly, pondering on everything that had happened to me today. As weird as it seemed, the first day of being held captive was actually a day that I would probably always remember. I've learned so many things about Kish that I've never known before. He wasn't just a perverted alien freak, but someone who was fighting for his own people, just like I was. He was kind, thoughtful, and even a little shy at times. When we were fighting, he probably disregards everything and sticks to the only thing on his mind. When he was in his own territory, though, I got to see the real him. And surprisingly, I was starting to actually honestly like him.

Now mostly dry except for my hair, I observed myself in the mirror. My hair was a mess of tangles and I didn't even have my ribbons with me. Rooting once again through his things, I found a hair band that seemed to be good enough for what I had in mind. Combing it through, I pulled it up into a low ponytail and let it fall down my back. I then slid on Kish's shirt, liking the way it fit to sleep in, but it unfortunately had a bad habit of sliding down in the front or drooping over one shoulder. Shrugging this off, I looked into the bag Kish had gotten for me.

I couldn't help but blush when seeing some of the under-things in it. Sure, some were nice and plain, but others… I shook my head to clear it. There was no way Kish would see me in something like that. No way.

Grabbing a simple flame red set, I slid them on and looked back in the mirror. The shirt was long enough to cover everything it needed to, but my tail seemed to be keeping it lifted up in the back. Sighing, I shrugged it off and opened the bathroom door, finding Kish sitting on his bed.

"Come over here, Kitten." He greeted me, patting the space next to him. "I have something for you."

Walking over to him, I hopped onto the bed and looked. "What is- ooh," He had a bowl of strawberries in front of him, as well as a small container of what appeared to be melted chocolate. "Strawberries and chocolate." I sat next to him and reached for one, only to have his hand stop me.

"Nope." He picked up a strawberry and dipped it partly in chocolate. "Open up."

I couldn't help but laugh a little. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Well, if you don't want it," he shrugged and went to eat it himself.

"Hey!" I blushed darkly. "Jerk." I opened my mouth and closed my eyes, feeling more than a little embarrassed about this. Soon I tasted the chocolate and bit down gently, making Kish chuckle to himself. Opening my eyes, I smiled. It was really good. I haven't had strawberries and chocolate in ages. "Another?"

"Me first?" He asked, smiling at me. Laughing, I reached over and picked one up. "Better than syrup I guess?" He nodded as I dunked it. "Say 'Ah', you weirdo."

"Ahhhh"

I fed it to him and he licked his lips. "Yummy."

I don't know how many I had eaten, but by the time we were down to the final few, I had somehow managed to find myself laying down next to him, close but not touching. I had become giggly from all the chocolate and goofing off with him over the time spent sharing the snack. Now he had one placed just lightly on my lips, making me try to lean forward to bite it. Teasingly he pulled it away, making me pout. He smiled down at me and placed it once again against my lips. This time, however, I used my tongue to get it. I watched him get a little hazy eyed as he watched me, and before I could stop myself, I rolled my tongue around the strawberry still in between his fingers before gently biting it from him and chewing.

Kish paused a moment, seeming like he was mentally debating something. Then he slowly began to lean forward. I felt his breath play against my lips, but before he mad contact with me, he stopped a moment. "…May I?" He asked softly, finally respecting me enough to ask.

I don't know why I did it, but to answer him, I let out a soft "Uhhn." And closed my eyes. I felt his lips brush against mine a moment before doing so again. This time, however, they stayed on me just long enough for me to taste the chocolate on them. I tasted a faint hint of strawberries and a certain taste that seemed to match him perfectly. His hand found its way across my waist and pulled me closer to him.

Feeling his body against mine, I could tell my cheeks were getting warmer and my heart was going a little faster. He kissed me again and again, each time savoring it as if it would be his last. Not being able to stop myself, I found my hands slide under his shirt and hold his back. I responded to his kisses sweetly, and opened my mouth up to him when his tongue found my lips.

I blushed darker when I accidentally let out a small moan, letting him know I was obviously enjoying what he was doing to me. My body started to grow warm, and I was getting a strange feeling just below my stomach. It felt comforting and a little scary at the same time. I started to kiss him back more and more, trailing my hands up down his back.

I gasped into his mouth as I felt his hand run across my side and cup my right breast in it. I had to stop kissing him a moment to let the new sudden feeling pass over me as he caressed me through the thin fabric. I was getting hotter and I started to think things that I wasn't sure about. His lips found mine again before starting to trail across my cheek and down my neck. The over sized shirt fell over my shoulder easily and I then felt Kish's hand on my chest directly. His fingers brushed against my nipple and cupped it gently.

I suddenly pulled back, scared and breathing hard. I looked into his terrified eyes as I panted. I then pulled my shirt up to cover every thing and divert my gaze, wondering what on earth had made me just do that. "I-I'm sorry," Kish spoke, voice sounding afraid. "I shouldn't have, I mean…"

Pulling him close, I panted against his neck, trying to will myself to calm down from the encounter. "Just…Just stay still for a moment." I buried myself more under his chin and against his neck. "Just hold me for a second…" I slowly started to calm down when his arms went around me and gently held me against his chest. For some reason it seemed comforting, even though he was the one that just made me act like I did.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," Kish whispered against my hair, lightly running his hands through it. "I didn't mean to."

I didn't answer. Instead I stayed against him, trying to sort out my feelings. Somewhere during the day I had let Kish become a friend, even flirted with him. Tonight… laying on his bed and eating together… it made me get so comfortable I didn't mind a kiss. But the feeling that came when he touched me… I was a little nervous about it. Finally I opened my mouth to answer him. "It's okay. I'm just not ready yet…" I looked up at him and could tell I was blushing. "Take it slow, until I can figure everything out? Please don't give me more than I can handle, Kish. I'm nervous."

He smiled at me longingly and nodded. "Okay, my little Kitten." Leaning over, he planted a kiss on my forehead and pulled me back against his chest. "Let's get some sleep. Do you want me to-"

"No… I don't want you to let go of me." I leaned against him, closing my eyes and wondering why the simple act of making out was making me so clingy to him all of a sudden. Deciding that since it was my first time to ever be touched so intimately, I would naturally not want to be left alone after it. Yes, that was a good reason. Sighing, I could now comfortably rest against him and get some sleep.

* * *

A/N: Everyone wanted a Kish / Ichigo fanfics so here it is . Here's how this one is going to work, guys. As most of you know, I update everyday or every other day. So I won't let you down on waiting to read the next chapter. What _I_ need, however, is feedback from you. Yes, this story is pure Kish and Ichigo action, but I want to know how intimate _you_ want the two to get. I cannot do an actual 'sex scene' because FF.N frowns upon those now, but that does not mean tastefully done romance. I don't mind getting heavy, if that's what you want to see, nor do I mind toning things down if you would prefer that. Also, I can end this either in 2-3 chapters, so also the more reviews I get, the longer this story will be. If you're shy about saying "more lemon scented action!" I don't mind unsigned reviews. .

Okay, look forward to the next chapter.


	2. A New Lover

Rolling over in the bed, I hugged a pillow close to me, trying to figure out why I was so cold. Slowly I began to wake up and take in the surroundings. Kish was gone, and from the lack of indention in the bed, he had been gone for quite some while. Sitting up, I rubbed my eyes and fixed my shirt that had sometime during the night decided to slide up to my stomach. "Kish?" I asked aloud, not hearing anything. I felt a little alone then, saddened at the fact that I was left by myself after experiencing something like last night for the first time.

**Even Trade II**

**By: Satashi **

Testing, I touched the door to the room, surprised as it slid open. Deciding that Kish didn't mind if I left if he didn't lock the door, I stepped out into the hallway and began to walk in a random direction, making sure I remembered how to get back. As I walked, I passed a few people, who gave me odd looks. I had my ears and tail out, like before. As long as no one saw my human ears, they would just assume it was all part of a costume and not give me any trouble.

Coming to an intersection, I looked around, seeing that ahead of me was a larger room that looked like a plaza of some kind. Deciding to see what it was, I walked over to it and looked around. It seemed to be a food court of sorts, as well as some places to hang out. I was about to turn around and head back, but a familiar voice called out to me. Turning, I saw Tart leaning against a pillar, arms crossed and looking at me. "You're not supposed to be out here," He told me, glaring. "Not planning on running are you? Where could you go?"

"How rude," I countered him. "Kish left the door unlocked, so I was walking around."

"He did?" Tart look surprised a moment before sighing and shaking his head. "That idiot. Ah well, come then, I'll escort you back."

"I don't want to go back. It's boring there."

Tart looked over my cloths. I was wearing one of Kish's drawstring pants with a hole slit in it for my tail. Also I had on one of his shirts that showed his stomach, but covered mine perfectly. They also had those annoying strands of cloth that flared out behind me wherever I went. "I don't care if you're bored or not. More importantly, don't wear those," He pointed at me. "The trail behind the pants is a sign of rank. The longer it is the higher up you are. Two stands for military. I don't like you wearing them."

"If I want to wear Kish's cloths, that's my business, you little runt!"

"Don't call me that, you old hag!"

"I'm four years older than you!" I yelled, stepping up to him and looking down. The poor boy didn't even come up to my shoulders. "And Kish is older than me, so is he an old geezer?" His face twisted, and I knew he didn't have a comeback for that one. "Besides, _you_ are shorter than a girl! Therefore, you're a runt, and I'm just a teenager."

"Shut _up_ damn it!" Tart leapt back and formed a ball of energy in his hand. "You want me to blast you right here? 'Cause I will!"

"Oh look, the midget's getting upset again!"

I turned to the voice, surprised to see a group of teenage looking people standing in a small group. Tart looked over at them and glared as another one of them pointed at him. "Oh look, he noticed us. Must be hard, after all, since he has to look skyward to see anything at all." They all laughed, making Tart even angrier for a moment before turning away, and glaring at the ground. Shocked, I noticed his eyes blurred a bit, almost like he wanted to cry but wouldn't let himself.

This was too much. "Hey you guys, you shouldn't say mean things like that!" I called over to them, completely ignoring that Tart and I had just recently been arguing. "It's very rude."

"Who are you to talk?" The first one countered me, laughing. "A cat eared girl and a midget, what a great couple!"

Tart flinched and I noticed that his shoulders sagged as the group started chanting "small fry" and "midget." Not being able to take it, I walked over to them and got in the leader's face.

"I don't know you, but I _really_ don't like you. Apologize to him! He's fighting for you!"

"Only so people will stop picking on him," He told me, grinning. "He's nothing to what Pai and Kish are. It's a shame their brothers"

Before I could stop myself I had already slapped him. The boy staggered back a few steps and raised his hand to his cheek, where four small cut marks were forming. "Kish is one of the most loyal people I have met," I spoke firmly, glaring. "He never thinks about himself and always helps others. Tart is the same way. He's doing this even though people pick on him like you guys." I pointed at them, seething. "Tart is _twice_ the man you are!"

"Ichigo!?" Tart turned and looked at me, stunned.

"Come on, Tart," I spoke, turning my back on the boys, who were still stunned. "Let's go somewhere else." I walked past him, having no idea where I was going, and felt Tart walk next to me, hands behind his head in a casual manor. When we left the area and went back into the hallways, I finally spoke up. "I have no clue where we're going."

"To the training room," Tart answered me softly. After walking in silence a few more minuets, he stoke again. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"_That_."

"Oh. I don't know." I looked down a little. "I didn't know they picked on you like that. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you like I did."

Tart looked up at me and the corner of his mouth twitched lightly in a grin. "Maybe you're not as bad as I thought."

"Hey, coming from you, that's quite a compliment." I laughed lightly, making him laugh as well.

"I guess I can see kind of what Kish sees in you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Believe it or not, a lot of girls flock to him. But none of them ever really seem to want him as himself. It's kind of hard to explain, but...I don't know."

"I understand. Like they want him because he's a leader. A ranking officer, right?"

"Something like that, yeah. Thing is, he's never been turned down before. When you did it, he kind of went into shock."

"Yay for me," I snorted. I turn down a guy and he becomes a stalker." Tart actually laughed at my joke, making me smile a little bit. I never thought of him as a normal person with a life before, and I felt a little bad about it. They were only trying to do what I was doing after all. Fight for the right they believed in. "Tart, what's your connection with Kish?"

"Eh? He's my brother."

"Really?"

"Well, not really." He removed his hands from his hair and walked normally. "His parents died when he was young. My parents adopted him because they thought they weren't able to have a son. When Kish was four, my mother was pregnant with me. About a year later, I came into the picture. I hear that at first Kish was really jealous and angry at me, feeling like I was stealing the people who he started to call his parents. A while later, Kish ran away. I didn't see him again for three years. Then all of a sudden people started picking on me in kindergarten because I was so small. Out of nowhere this man came and defended me. He took me home and turns out, it was Kish. He stayed with me for a year before he moved out again, this time staying in close contact with me. He always looked out for me, and in return I always played with him." Tart laughed a little. "Some people say we rubbed off on each other too much. I got his flashy attitude and he got too fun loving and joking from me."

"Oh wow, I never knew he had such a rough childhood." I felt really awful now. After all he went through, he was still always thinking about other people. And I always thought he was some sick pervert who only wanted me because I wouldn't let him have it. And after last night... I shook my head roughly. There was no need in thinking about that. I was high on chocolate and I wasn't thinking straight. That kiss didn't mean anything...none of them did.

"Here we are," Tart slid a type of keycard through the section next to the door and we were granted entrance into a small room that had several control panels and a large glass window in it, looking into the room right next to us.

Looking around, I noticed Pai in front of the controls, moving several of them around in different intervals. Moving my eyes from him, I looked through the window. I was surprised to see Kish there, shirtless, fighting against several robots at a time with his nightsticks.

"This is our training area," Tart told me, watching. "Kish has daily morning practice on the highest setting. Only Pai can give him a challenge anymore..."

Tart's words started to take back burner in my mind as I watched him jump, turn, and twist in the battle. Sweat glistened off his toned body and his hair was ruffled and out of its normal bands by his ears. I had never noticed before, hut it went a little past his shoulders, and swooshed behind him if he turned fast enough. His shoulders were broad, and firm, muscled to a point where it was obvious of his power but not unattractive. His bare chest heaved while he breathed out quickly. A six pack of abs graced his stomach and even his back looked perfectly toned and smooth.

And to think, I had my hands on that very back of his last night, rubbing it while he drove me crazy with his flurry of kisses. I couldn't turn away from the sight, as my mind retracted back to the previous night. His wet lips and hot breath trailing over my neck and his hand caressing me so gently...

"Ichigo?"

I jumped, snapped back to reality, just as Kish finally smashed the last humanoid robot, ending his session. "Eh? Sorry, Tart, I lost my mind for a moment."

He grinned. "Ehhhh. I think someone has a liking for my brother."

"Say one more word and I'll tease you non-stop about pudding," I hissed down at him, blushing furiously. This seemed to work, for he turned his head and blushed lightly himself.

"Good work, Kish." Pai congratulated through a microphone in front of him. "You're battle accuracy has increased by one percent since last testing. You're speed is the same, but your power has risen two percent."

"Oh wow, one and two _whole_ percent, Pai?" Kish's voice answered him through a speaker. "Not point nine or one point eight or something? Come on; don't get specific on me or anything."

"One point nine, eight, five, two, four if you want specifics. I rounded up for your convenience."

Kish sighed and scratched his head. "Whatever, Pai. Thanks. I'm going to take a shower now."

"You have a guest," Pai told him, shocking me. I didn't even know he knew I was here. The next moment, Kish had teleported in front of me. Gasping out, I took a step back. I was about to scold him for scaring me like that, but Pai spoke before I could. "Do not teleport unless you are in the teleportation room," he told him off-handedly but in a firm voice. "And do not forget to lock your door again, or I'll lock her in a cell."

"I don't think she'll do anything," Tart spoke up for my defense. I couldn't help but smile down at him and pat his head once and ruffle his hair. "I'm not a kid, Ichigo."

"Ah, sorry," my voice broke lightly in a small laugh. I then turned to Kish, who was smiling at me, still half necked. My eyes trailed to his body, a motion that he didn't miss.

"See something you like, Kitten?"

Instantly looking back up at his face, I shook my head. "Nothing!" I narrowed my eyes. "You jerk. You left me this morning."

He looked a little confused. "I always work out in the mornings."

"Yeah, but..." I looked away and down, feeling my cheeks warm a little. "I was just a little... lonely I guess..."

"If you are going to speak, please do it away from here," Pai told us, not looking as he typed several things on a keyboard in front of him.

"Sure, Sure." Kish walked by me as Tart went over to sit next to Pai and start typing as well. I felt my hand being taken and I allowed him to guide me out of the room and back into the hallway. After the door closed behind us, Kish threaded his fingers between mine. "You're wearing my cloths," he spoke softly, looking me over.

"I-I didn't have a choice," I retorted, looking away and starting to walk, taking him with me. "I don't have any of my own."

"That way leads to the rec. room. If you want to play, let me take a shower and get dressed first."

Blushing some more, I remembered that he still wasn't wearing a shirt. This fact was driven home to me as a few girls passed us, looked over at Kish, and giggled and pointed, blushing.

Suddenly I felt a little unnerved and I stepped closer to him, glaring at the females. They looked a little shocked and went on their way. Sniffing, I looked back around, but noticed Kish was looking down at me. "What?" I asked, turning to walk the opposite way we were going. "Aren't we going back to your room?"

"Yeah." He seemed a little happier now for some reason, and even left my hand in favor or putting his arm around me as we walked.

"Kish?" I looked up at him.

"Yes, my little Kitten?" He stopped walking to look down at me.

"You stink. Badly." I took a few steps ahead, turned, and laughed at him.

* * *

"Why did you come looking for me this morning?" Kish asked through the bathroom door as she cleaned himself. "I told you not to leave the room last night didn't I?"

"The door was unlocked," I called back, looking through his cabinets and taking out random spices that smelt like I knew. All of them had different names, but they were most surprisingly similar. I recalled learning somewhere that most things plant wise were named in Latin. As far as I knew, Latin was a language spoken many, _many_ years ago. Who knows? Maybe Kish's branch of humans spoke Latin way back in the day.

"Dammit, Pai always warned me about not locking my door," Kish muttered, making me laugh. "You're not helping!"

"Never claimed to be!" I opened his refrigerator and plucked out a few things. Kish was, from what I could tell, mostly a vegetarian, so I was trying my best to make a type of dinner for us that we would both like. Unfortunately, it looked like I was making something that only had artificial meat of some sort. Oh well, I had learned how to make really great tofu seer before.

I listened to the water run from the bathroom as I thought back on my day. It had gone by fairly quickly after the little incident this morning. I had spent a few hours playing with Kish in the arcade that he called the recreational room, and was starting to get the hang of dance dance revolution that he seemed to be so fond of. Also Tart stopped by for lunch and we three had a good meal together. I never through I'd think like this, but he was starting to make me wonder what a little brother would be like. After eating Kish was going to take me to a 'special place', but an emergency call from Pai made him have to report for business? I don't know what happened, but he came back an hour later and said it was only a false alarm.

Kish was flirting with me shamelessly through dinner, and despite myself, I started flirting back about halfway through. Currently we were sitting on his bed, talking about random things that we have done in life while goofing off with friends and more or less being a delinquent.

"So, how many boyfriends have you had?" He asked me, head tilting to the side.

I wasn't expecting him to ask me that. We were now asking questions about each other to try and understand each other a little better. It was his idea, and I found it rather cute actually. "Boyfriends? Hmmm... Not many. I've had a few crushes, and a few dates with boys, but not really a steady boyfriend besides Masaya."

"Oh. Him."

"Don't be like that, he's a great guy."

"Sure."

"He _is_! He's just..." I sighed. "I don't know. He's always doing things like cleaning rivers or picking up trash in the park... He's always there for me; always trying to help...He's so understanding and never doubts me even for a moment. It's just... He's _too_ perfect. I keep thinking I would wake up and he'd be gone. It's a little scary, and when I'm with him I feel as if it's a dream that I'm not supposed to be in... I think what I'm trying to say is, I feel a little uneasy with him. I like him, but I just don't think it would work out. Maybe that's why I tried so hard. One of my crushes that I didn't want to think through."

"So, wait, you two aren't together?"

"Nuh-uh. I don't think we ever will be, actually, and...Kish, you don't have to be smiling like that."

"Does this mean I can flirt with you all I want?" He asked, and I suddenly found myself on my back on his bed with him on top of me.

Blushing, I squirmed a little bit. "K-Kish..."

Looking down at me, he smiled. "I've been thinking about it all day," he admitted to me, suddenly looking a little nervous. "About the kissing... I really liked it."

"Did you?" I stammered a little, making me inwardly want to kick myself. It had crossed my mind too randomly. I didn't think of it as an accident anymore, after realizing that I had really enjoyed it myself.

"I did..." He slowly trailed off, looking down at me, as if asking permission. To answer him, I simply closed my eyes and titled my head up a little. His lips met mine a moment later and decided that now would be the best time I had to sort out why I was thinking about him so much all of a sudden.

Relaxing and letting myself go, I kissed him back. He responded happily and started to rub my sides slowly. Feeling my body start to warm up, I pulled back enough to take a small breath of air and feel myself smile, rolling him over and making him yelp out.

Pinning his arms, I kissed him again, lightly nipping at his lips and teasing him by only letting him kiss the tips of my lips. He groaned out and struggled against my hold, but I pressed down firmer, making my point across that I didn't want him to move.

I straddled his waist and leaned over to kiss him fully. It was in that kiss that I realized that I wasn't just doing this to test my feelings. I already knew how I felt. Ever since I learned what his personal life was like, and how he really was, I knew. I wanted to kiss him, wanted him to touch me and to hold me. I didn't feel ashamed at all anymore about it.

Pulling back, I smiled at him, opening my eyes to look down at him. He grinned back up at me and licked my lips, making me blush. Understanding what he wanted, I replaced my lips against his and opened my mouth slightly. His tongue met mine and I moaned out, molding my body against his and feeling his warmth slide over me slowly. My hands found their way into his hair and his around to my back, rubbing in a small circle.

When his hands touched the hem of my shirt and lifted it slightly in question, I didn't hesitate to pull back and sit on his waist, smiling down at him shyly. Slowly I gripped the bottom of my shirt and rose it up and over my head. I heard him gasp lightly in the back of his throat and felt his hands touch my hips and slowly trail upwards over my sides. I shivered at his touch and felt my cheeks grow really hot. My abdomen was also starting to feel funny as his hands traced the underside of my bra.

Leaning back down, I touched his shirt and lifted up, raising one eyebrow at him. He answered by pulling his own shirt off and tossing it off the bed and immediately pulling me against him, flipping me over so he was on top.

I felt his lips on mine quickly and his hands roll over my stomach and sides. They felt everywhere my skin was exposed. I was getting hotter and I wanted to hiss him more. Pulling his head back down to kiss me instead of looking at my body, I slid my tongue into his mouth and purred. His hands slowed down enough to start to actually rub my stomach and ribs.

After a moment, I slowly took one of my hands from his hair and placed it on top of his. He paused his kisses and opened his eyes to look into mine. I swallowed and slowly guided it to my chest, where I showed his fingers how to unclip the front clasp of my bra, making it fall over and reveal my breast to him. His eyes widened, but I closed mine after that, letting my hand retake its spot in his hair. Guiding his head down to my breast, I shivered when I felt the first kiss planted on my skin.

His breath was warm as it played over my skin. Kish was slowly taking his time, gently nuzzling my neck while wrapping his arms under me to pull my body up just a little. His mouth was placed over my left breast and gently started to suck on it slowly. I blushed darkly as a moan escaped against my will, followed by an audible gasp for air as his tongue once against met my skin. I could only pant out as he continued; eyes closed and head tilted back. My hands stayed threaded through his hair, guiding him lightly and encouraging him to do certain things by gripping tighter when he did something I really liked.

I felt like I was in heaven. I was hot all over, but it was a nice feeling against the coldness that always seemed to hang over his room. I could tell I had a very faint film of sweat on me already, but I didn't care. My chest was already wet enough from his kisses. When he went back up to meet my lips, I pulled him close to me, holding him against my skin and wrapping my legs around his waist.

I gasped out loud when I felt him press against me. He shivered lightly in my gasp and blew into my ear lightly. Pulling back a little, I looked up into his eyes and tried to speak, my voice shaking a little. "I'm not the only one...to like this, huh?" His face went red and I smiled at his shyness. Gently I rolled him over and placed one finger against his lips when he was about to speak. "I want to..." I told him softly, voice wavering from the feelings I had running through me all at once.

I didn't really know how to go about what I was doing, so I started at his neck, slowly leaving a trail of kisses down his shoulder and over his chest and stomach. Pulling the drawstring on his pants, they were loose enough for me to slowly pull down.

I was nervous, but looking back up at him, I could tell that he was already in a state of pleasure and I hadn't even touched him yet. Swallowing, I gently gripped him in my hand and started to move it. Kish instantly gasped out and gripped the sheets of the bed. Not being able to help myself, I giggled a little. "Aw, I think he likes it..."

He growled at me, but gasped again when I sped up my pace a little. I was amazed. I could make him feel like this by such a simple act. My heart raced quicker when I watched him as I moved my hand. My insides were calming down, but my heart was going just as fast. I felt happy inside. Glad that I could make him feel as good as he made me feel. I felt great knowing that I could make him feel loved after all this time of rejecting him.

Slowly I closed my eyes and leaned forward, taking him into my mouth a little. Instantly his hands shot to my hair and he took a long intake through his nose. "Kitten..."

I blushed and continued, listening to the sounds of his panting and occasional moans of pleasure. After a while, Kish had calmed down enough to play with my hair and only breathe heavily instead of squirming around and gasping. I don't know how long I continued, and I was about to stop when I suddenly tasted something hot and sticky in my mouth. Pulling back, I gasped out and retreated, feeling my hands get coated. Swallowing thickly, I panted out and realized what had just happened. "_Kish_!"

He was breathing heavily, eyes closed and head to the side. "That was wonderful, Kitten..."

Wiping my hands off on his sheets, I decided that if it stained, it was his own damn fault for not telling me. Looking back over at him, I softened up and laid on top of him, instantly being hugged and pulled close. Blushing, I felt him kiss my cheek and whisper in my ear. "I won't leave this time...I'll stay until you wake up...I promise."

Snuggling deeper into his embrace, I felt him pull the covers around us before he returned his grasp on me, not seeming to want me to leave his touch for even a moment. "Kish...?" I asked softly, whispering against his neck, where I was laid. I heard him reply, just as lightly, still breathing a little hard. "If you ever do that in my mouth again, I'm going to bite it off. Are we clear?"

He hugged me closer. "If you promise me one thing...?"

"What?" I inhaled his scent and curled up against him, getting comfortable.

"Be my girlfriend?"

"...Yeah. Yes, I will." Kissing his chest, I smiled and hugged him tighter. "I will Kish, I most definitely will."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone. This chapter is dedicated to Krysofdeath, first person to review this story . Also, I read a little of the Terms of Service today to see what the specific ruling on NC-17 fanfics were. It said that FF.N stories may contain sexually explicit stories. As long as they are properly rated, and readers were forewarned, then it would be okay. Well, I rated this "R" and gave a warning, so I guess were good As far as the rules go. So, yeah...um, review please. Once again, please suggest on more/less lemony or if I should keep the same going. I'm trying to keep it tasteful, and a little humor in too because I think we _all_ know that Kish and Ichigo would have fun while....having....fun.....yeah ; See you next chapter


	3. Back on Earth

Something was playing against my lips. It felt nice and comforting, making me want to go back to sleep, from which it had stolen me from. The feeling persisted, however, and slowly my mind started to awaken more, realizing that I was being kissed. Slowly I let my eyes flutter open and stare into the eyes of Kish, and he pulled back just enough to smile down at me before kissing me one more time. Wrapping my arms around him, I opened my mouth up to his tongue and enjoyed it for a long moment before pulling back and smiling up at him while our foreheads touched. "You do remember where my mouth was last night, don't you?"

**Even Trade III**

**By: Satashi**

"Oh _gross_!" Kish made a sickening face and stumbled out of bed, running, half necked to the kitchen sink, where he drank directly from the tap and spit out the water. Laughing, I got out of bed and picked up his disregarded shirt from last night and slid it on to cover myself. Walking over to him, I laid my arms on his bent over back and propped my chin up on my hand, watching him cough and spit out the water repetitively.

"Lucky you, I swallowed before I even realized what happened. You're sheets are probably stained, by the way."

"Ugh." He spit out one last mouthful before straightening up, making me loose my prop. "Remind me not to wake you like that ever again."

"Aw, why not?" I tried to kiss him, but he turned away, making yet another cute face. Planting my kiss on his cheek instead, I realized something. "Oh wow!" I brought both my hands up to cup his face, rubbing his cheeks. "You're prickly! I didn't think you could grow a beard!"

"Hey!" He pulled away and grabbed my hands. "I shave every morning, _thank you_."

I hugged him and stood on my tip toes, rubbing my cheek against his and laughing. "That's so cute! Can I watch you shave?"

"Only thing you need to be shaving is your legs," Re teased back, grabbing my wrist and grinning down at me in his normal teasing smirk. "You're the prickly one here."

I gasped and blushed darkly. "That was rude." I pulled my hands back and walked to his bathroom. "I'm getting ready. Make me breakfast while you wait."

"Hey, since when did _I_ become the prisoner here!?"

"Since we became a couple," I responded, turning and winking at him. He could only smile and shake his head at me as I closed the door leading into his bathroom. Looking around, I stole his toothbrush and decided that French kissing him was much less sanitary than sharing a brush, so I used it to my own free will for the morning. Also looking around more, I spied his razor and shaving cream that he had mentioned to me earlier. Looking at it, I realized that with all the technological advances that his race must have had, they still used razors to shave with.

Picking it up, I looked down at my legs. They _were_ a little prickly, considering I hadn't shaved in...three days now. Running my hand over them, sure enough it was rough. Sighing, I started to strip down. "Kish, I'm going to take a quick shower, okay?"

"Breakfast will be ready in about half hour."

"Good!" I turned on the taps and got into the bathtub, splashing water onto my self and smoothing out the cream on my legs.

* * *

"Miss me?" I asked, returning to Kish's room.

"Oh yeah, loads." Was my reply as he whipped up some scrambled eggs and toast. One again I noticed the total lack of meat in his cooking. No sausage, no bacon, no ham...I could _seriously_ go for a super double bacon cheeseburger right now...Kish's diet would make me loose five pounds before I even went back. Oh yeah... I had to go back...

"Kish?" I heard him hum lightly in response. Walking over to his closet while speaking, I started to root through it. "All of my friends must be really worried about me..." I picked out a shirt that would decently fit me and then started looking for another pair of his pants. "I don't want them to be scared..."

His noise of movement slowed down considerably after I said that, and I was starting to worry that I offended him in some way. Turning around so I could apologize, I was cut off with his response. "I went to earth yesterday. We said we would trade a mew aqua today for your safe return..."

"When were you planning on telling me this?"

He shifted a little and worked on his food a moment before turning around and walking to the table and setting down two plates. "I don't know...about when we were going to leave I guess." He looked over at me, still in a towel only. "You shaved your legs?"

Blushing, I realized what he was thinking when his eyes didn't drift from my lower half. "It's none of your business what else I shaved off. Turn around so I can change."

"Humph." He did so anyway, and I was able to fully dress myself. "I can't even watch you dress?"

"I'm shy, leave me alone. You already give me enough trouble. My chest has over four hickeys on it from where you couldn't control yourself."

"Aw, I'm sorry," But his voice was a little proud of himself.

"Jerk." I tied a knot in his shirt, making it show off my stomach. "You can look now."

He turned and grinned at me. "I like it when you prance around in my cloths."

"You're so weird sometimes." I stopped next to him, debating if I should peck his cheek for acting so cute or not. Deciding to, I made him smile at the small action before sitting down to eat. "I'm going back today, huh?"

"Yeah..."

I felt a little awkward. True, I didn't want anyone to be worried about me anymore, and I was missing school by the day. It would be hell to catch up if I missed anymore than I already had. Today was Saturday, however, which meant I still had a day off before I had to return to school. "Hey, wait a minute; I thought you said I would be here for about a week?"

"They demanded it be today."

"I see..." Well, this would be a little strange. Dating the person who was only trying to destroy humanity. "Kish...I don't suppose I could talk you into joining our side could I?"

He paused his eating long enough to look over at me and ponder my question for a moment. Unfortunately this raised my hopes up enough to be crushed when he shook his head. "Kitten, there's no way. Just like I know there is no reason to even ask you the same question."

I poked around my food, pondering on what to do. Time ticked by slowly for me, but I was surprised to find myself done with breakfast and sitting on Kish's couch before I even realized that time was, indeed, passing. Kish sat behind be and wrapped his arms around my stomach, pulling me up into his lap to sit. I allowed him to do so and leaned back comfortably against his chest, resting my head against the crook in his neck.

His hands played across my stomach lightly, rubbing gently. After a while I closed my eyes and started to relax into his hold. Acting on impulse, and the thought of not seeing him again for a while, I started to gently nip at his neck. This caused the reaction I was hoping for, and soon he turned his head enough to kiss me properly. Sighing into the kiss, I felt better about the whole ordeal. Never would I have guessed that I would fall for him after only being with him for a few short days. I did, however, and tonight I would be sleeping by myself, alone in my bed.

I gasped, feeling Kish's hands slide under my shirt and my bra slipped up above my breast. Blushing darkly, I purred into his mouth and shifted lightly so he could reach better. "You really _are_ a pervert, aren't you?" I asked in-between kisses, making him chuckle.

"I don't know really," He spoke against my lips. "Tell me, am I really?" I shivered as his hand trailed across my stomach and to the hem of my pants. "What do you think?" His voice was hot against my lips, making me shiver in his hold. I couldn't respond as is fingertips slowly slid down. I felt my face get warmer and I unconsciously shifted again, allowing his hand to slide under fully.

I kissed him, closing my eyes to try and help myself get a little less shy. Part of me wanted to pull away; scold him for touching me there so soon, but the other part of me was screaming at me to let him, to experience what it felt like at least once before I couldn't be with him anymore.

As soon as his fingertips touched me, I knew instantly that all rational thought had gone away. I moaned, rather loudly, as his fingers moved over my slit and gently bend to be inserted. Blushing furiously, I squirmed in his grasp and panted hard against his neck. It was wonderful, absolutely wonderful. His fingers began to drive me crazy, teasingly me mercilessly and never giving me what my body seemed to want. Finally I clutched against him, almost whimpering against his neck. He seemed to be having fun, as I could tell by his slightly laughter at my actions.

Finally I decided that he wasn't going to do what I wanted him to, so I growled at him, making him jump lightly. "Fine, fine, spoilsport." He kissed my nose and moved his hand down to cup against my skin. I smiled up at him and blushed slightly, nodding.

Unfortunately, it was at that time that his door slid open and Tart came through it. "Kish, are you ready yet? We need to..." Yelping out, I jerked his hand up and used my other to pull my shirt down. Kish only started to laugh his head off, making me even more embarrassed. "What are you _doing_!?"

"Rounding second, is my opinion." Pai sated, leaning against the doorway. "Kish, come on. It's about time to trade."

"Right, right..." He muttered against my hair. When the two didn't move for a moment, he shifted his head up and wrapped his arms protectively around me. "A little privacy _please_!? You're embarrassing her!"

Tart snickered and walked out, followed by Pai. When the door closed, I instantly bent forward and put my face in my hands. "Oh good god, they saw everything..."

"I'm sorry, Kitten," Kish leant forward as well and cuddled my. "I really shouldn't have done that here."

"I wasn't exactly stopping you...Oh wow, after only a few days, and I've already lost every sort of virtue I had left..."

"Had left, what does _that_ mean!?"

"_Nothing_!" I moved away from him and looked away. "Come on. They are waiting..." I heard him stand up and offer me his hand, which I took. Standing as well, I suddenly found myself falling against him. Blushing darkly into his arms, I whispered lamely up at him. "My legs are shaking..."

Not saying anything, he scooped me up into his arms and smiled kindly down at me. "I'll carry you."

I didn't answer him. Instead I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned against his shoulder. So what if Pai and Tart saw us? I don't care. Kish is my boyfriend now and they would just have to accept it. Everyone knew Kish liked me for ages, so for him it would be not problem at all. Me on the other hand, I would be given hell if anyone on earth found out about us...

* * *

The world shifted around me and I felt my stomach lurch hard. Instantly I felt sick and to top it all off, I was drenched in the pouring rain. "Che. What a time for this," Kish muttered, looking around as I held onto his neck to support myself. I winced lightly in pain from the teleportation. "Oh man, you must feel horrible. Should I sit you down?"

"I don't think I can stand..." I muttered, swallowing thickly. I felt like I was going to throw up at any moment. I was hot and it was raining so hard I could barely even see Pai and Tart not three feet from me.

"Where is he?" Tart asked over the sound of rain. "He was supposed to meet us here. Pai, do you detect anything?"

"Several humans around, but no sign of any significant power sources."

"I came alone, like you asked." Ryo's voice declared. Looking to where it was coming from, I saw him standing not far away, obviously pissed off.

"You have it?"

"I want to know she's okay."

"She's fine," Kish answered for me when I realized I couldn't shout out to him without loosing the breakfast I had that morning. "Where is the aqua drop?" His voice was hard, serious. He was about to hand me back over for it. I knew I had to go back, as did he, but I felt bad about it. After so long of me rejecting and hurting him, we finally realize that there is a type of strange connection between us. A sense of liking someone, one that felt right and might possibly turn into love if nurtured right. I shifted lightly enough to place my hand on his and squeeze it gently.

Wait a minute, what was that? I turned and looked to the side, using my cat vision to spy someone crouching next to a bush. Zakuro? What was she doing there? Looking around some more, I noticed Pudding in a tree near by, crouched and ready to pounce.

"Send Ichigo over and I'll toss you the aqua."

"Toss us the aqua and we'll send Ichigo over."

I could just barely make out Ryou's smirk. What was he planning? "Okay, how about this? I sit down the drop and back away. As I do so, Ichigo walks away from us. When she gets to a point where I can run to her, you run to the drop."

"That is most logical." Pai answered for our group. "Very well then, do so."

I watched Ryou sit down a box and start to walk away, to the side. "Kish, I can't walk."

"Pai, she can't go so soon after teleporting."

"Her delay will work out better for us."

"You're kind of cold, you know that?" Kish shifted and gently sat my feet on the ground. My vision blurred lightly. If only I could rest for ten to fifteen minutes I would be okay again. Kish pushed my lightly to encourage me. "Go on, Kitten. Get some rest tonight."

I nodded and began to stagger away. I had to keep my mouth covered and my other hand on my stomach, but I was slowly making it. I stumbled a little and almost fell when my equilibrium was shifted in the rain, but I just managed to catch myself.

"Now!"

"Energy increase from the east!" Pai screamed, calling his elemental fan to blast an attack in that direction. He was tackled by Zakuro from the side, however. She rolled on the ground and kicked off of him, not transformed. Mew Pudding ran to Tart, grabbing his attention. "Above you!" Pai shouted out, making Tart look up. Mint, also untransformed landed on him from above and Pudding tackled Kish instead.

I felt Ryou's arms scoop me up and begin to run. Looking over, Lettuce was running to the aqua source as everyone else transformed. We had...tricked them?

"Scatter and battle!" Kish called out during a loud clap of thunder. He grabbed Pudding's ponytail and yanked roughly, pulling her head back and slamming his fist into her back. She hit the ground when he let go and before I knew what was happening, Ryou was flying forward from an explosion.

"You tricked us!" Kish snarled, pulling out a nightstick and putting it to Ryou's throat and choking him with it. He was standing on Ryou's back with one arm pulled behind it and his other trapped under Kish's foot.

"Kish, don't hurt him!"

Kish instantly let go and leapt off, running toward me. Was I going to be captured again? No...I wanted to see my parents first, make sure they knew I was okay... Not now... Kish, give me an hour first! I have things to do!

I closed my eyes when he leapt at me, expecting to be tackled, but I heard the sound of metal crashing against metal next and when I opened my eyes, I saw the blue night. "I'm going to kill you tonight, Kish!" He yelled out, quickly turning and slashing again.

The rain almost made it look like the two were moving in slow motion. No...It wasn't the rain... The Blue knight was moving so quickly it seemed like _Kish_ was going in slow motion... My eyes widened as I realized what was going on. Every time they fought, every single time the Blue Knight came, Kish was beaten. Beaten badly. Unbidden, I saw a mental image of Kish reaching for his medical pack, blood dripping from his fingers...

Kish was slashed, grabbed, stabbed, and then thrown away, landing somewhat near me. He landed hard, but pushed himself up, wavering and unfocused. Seeing the Blue knight shift his stance, the water splashed against him violently as he ran forward. His sword was posed to kill, and Kish was still only getting past his knees.

Ignoring the pain in my stomach, I ran over to him, almost crying. "No! Don't hurt him!" I flung my arms around Kish and hugged him, trying to shield him from the attack. I felt the wind from the slash, but it stopped just short of my back. Looking over at him, I saw the Blue Knight's confused face.

"If you're satisfied..."

"Ichigo!?" Ryou was next to me, pulling at my shoulder. "Let's go while he's down!"

"No! He's hurt!" I started to cry, feeling Kish cough against my chest and then feeling something warm and sticky run down my chest. Looking down, I saw the blood being washed away in the rain, not allowing his wounds to close. "He might die!"

"That's a good thing!" Mint scolded me, approaching. "Ryou! Let's retreat!"

"Mew Mew!" Ryou shouted out, somehow making his voice be heard above the rain. "Retreat!"

"Not until I know he's okay!"

"Ichigo!?"

"I can't deal with this right now!" I buried my head against Kish's hair. "I can't. I'm scared. I don't know what to do...I need time to think!"

Kish's arms gripped me tightly and I felt a lurch as everyone screamed out my name.

I felt a cold feeling as I re-appeared, falling to the floor of an air conditioned house. Looking around, stunned and feeling queasy again, I realized that I was in _my_ house. Kish screamed out then, making me turn back to his rain soaked body. His wounds seemed to be hurting him even more now. "Oh my god! Kish, you can't teleport like that!" I helped him over to the couch, where I made him lay down without any argument at all.

"You was scared..." He coughed out, withering in pain. "I lied before...I don't groove on your terrified face..." Coughing, he spat up more blood, making it fleck on his lips.

"What's going- Ichigo!" My dad was standing in the doorway, and then my mother appeared behind him.

"Mom! Get the first aid kit!"

"Ichigo!" They both ran to me and tried to pull me away from Kish. "Come on, come here!"

"Get _off_!" I screamed, making them jump back in shock. "Mom, get the first aid kit! Kish is hurt!"

"He kidnapped you!"

"He _protected_ me!" I countered, crying. "_Please_!" I ignored the fact that I had my ears and tail completely our and in the open. "...please..." I repeated a little softer.

"...Okay." My mom retreated out of the room and I heard her run down the hall.

Kish coughed and started to shake. "Cold...I'm cold..."

I reached over and tried to smile at him. "Kish, darling, I'm going to take off your cloths, okay?"

His lips were quivering. "I'm not really in the mood right now..."

"He's getting delirious," My dad realized, kneeling down next to me and trying to understand everything. "Who is he, Ichigo?"

"A friend. He took me to be sure I was taken care of and none of my friends would be hurt. Dad, he's a good person."

Kish saw my dad and spoke to him, still obviously in shock from the pain he was going through. "You...Hey...You're daughter is very lovely."

My dad was taken aback a little and he helped me take off Kish's wet shirt a moment before he grabbed my hands and took out his pocket knife, finally cutting the shirt loose. My mom came back then and kneeled down next to me. Setting down the kit, she opened it and handed me a cloth to try and pat dry him as best I could.

Kish jerked and tried to move away, but my dad held down his arms. "Stop moving, kid." My dad spoke to him as Kish shook his head, trying to pull away from my mine and my mother's doctoring.

"It hurts!" He screamed out, spasming. Blood was almost literally covering him from all the cuts and gashes he had running along his body. "Stop! _Stop_!" Tears came to his eyes and he started to struggle more. "It _hurts_!"

"Calm down Kish!"

"He's in shock." My mother told me, worried. "He needs something to focus on that'll keep him still. He's loosing too much blood!"

I grabbed his head and forced him to look at me. "Kish. KISH! Look at me damn it!" His eyes met mine, but they were terrified. "Calm down. Listen to me Kish, you have to lay still! Kish! You _have_ to!" When he didn't seem to be listening, I forced my lips onto his. This shocked him enough to realize that I was, indeed, there with him. Forcing my tongue into his mouth, I kept his attention there, making sure to keep him wondering what I was doing and not what was happening to his body.

Sure that he was focusing on me, I pulled back enough to allow him to breathe properly before kissing him again, this time only taking his lips since he was calm again. My dad released his arms and they fell to his side. Slowly his lips tried to respond to mine, but couldn't quite do it. Slowly I moved my hands to his ears and threaded them through his hair, letting him know that it was okay.

I rested my forehead against his and spoke against his lips, which were still shaking a little and breathing erratically. "Hey Kish," I spoke to him softly, trying to smile. "We had an interesting day today, didn't we?" I felt a tear come to my eye and I blinked it away while my mother wand father were quickly covering all his wounds and making sure they closed.

I talked to him about nothing at all for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes. His eyes closed and he started to calm down, soon falling asleep. Seeing this, I pulled back enough to look at his body, which had several patches on it, as well as bandages. Sighing, I realized that they were done helping him. "I guess things are really complicated right now, aren't they?"

They both looked at me and I could tell they wanted to ask me a thousand questions all at once. Instead of doing this, however, they simply both hugged me at the same time, almost crying. They hadn't said anything about my ears yet, nor my tail. I could only assume they were filled in about me while I was gone.

I felt the air shift and then two people appeared in front of us. "Told you he'd come here." Tart said, flying down over to Kish and looking down. "You've already patched him. Thank you. Is it bad?"

I nodded up at him while Pai was checking his pulse. My parents were shocked, but seemed to be waiting on my reaction before they jumped to any conclusions about the two new ones suddenly in their house too. "I think it's really bad."

"He's had worse," Pai informed me, picking him up. "Blood lose mainly. His wounds will heal in a week." Standing up, he held Kish in his arms and looked over at me. "We did not retrieve the mew aqua source. You should come back with us."

Swallowing, I looked at my parents and then to the battle worn aliens. I knew that the other Mew Mews were already probably on their way over here, full tilt. "Can I say no?"

Tart floated down next to me and landed. "Here is a communications device. We'll contact you." He handed me something that looked like a smaller version of a cell phone. He then looked back over at Pai and spoke to him. "Pai. I think we'll get the source. Ichigo isn't the kind of person to do that to us. We'll come back after Kish is better to collect." He looked over at me and smiled lightly. "If Kish trusts you, then so do I."

"Thank you, Tart." I smiled at him and nodded. "I'll see what I can do...Thank you...for treating me so nice."

Tart looked away and to my parents. "BOO!" They both screamed and jumped back. "Sorry, I had to." He laughed and then looked at Kish. "You're not dead, idiot. Let's go back."

Phasing out, I sighed out in relief. Pai said he's had worse and Tart, having seen him in several stages of hurt, wasn't too worried about him. I guess that could only mean that he would, indeed, make it through.

The door busted open and the rest of the Mew Mew team flooded into my house, soaking wet and breathing heavily. Zakuro and Mint seemed to be hurt lightly, and the others didn't look too worse than normal when battling with the aliens. Before I could say anything, they all ran to me and cried, pulling me close.

"Guys...Guys, I'm okay. Really. I'm fine." I hugged them all back in turn and offered a small smile. "I'm serious. They treated me really nice. Please, I just need a shower and some sleep...We'll all talk tomorrow okay...?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I havn't been feeling well the past few days. Action in this chapter, I know. Neccasary for giving me a plot line to make this story a little longer than what I had planned. Yes, there is more Kish / Ichigo action in the next chapter, and more lemmony things as well (hey, that's why I did this to begin with)  
  
Oh, I also have a new idea for another Kish / Ichigo fic. This new one will probably be semi-long, about 20,000 words or more. If you want me to write it next, please review and TELL ME! otherwise, I will start on my Ryou / Ichigo one and not do the new Kish/Ichigo fic untill Ifinish one with Ryou, then Masaya again, then back to Kish.  
  
It takes me sevreal hours to write for you, so please take two minuets to review and tell me what you want to read next?  
  
( in case you're wondering, this one will probably be another 2 chapters long. )  



	4. Back in Space

Rolling over in my bed, I muttered as an annoying beeping sound invaded my room. Groaning, I reached up above my headboard and pressed down on my alarm clock to shut it off. When the noise persisted, however, I sat up and tried to rack my mind on what could be making that god-awful noise that was keeping me from sleeping. I noticed my room was still dark, so it wasn't time for me to be anywhere. Then I realized that it was the device that Tart had given me five days ago.

**Even Trade IV**

**By: Satashi**

"SShcht swishhh side of theshhhhhhhhh. Kittshhhh put up shhhhhhh sideshhhhhhhph oneshhhhhh" Barely able to understand what the voice was saying, I could just make out pushing something on the side of the cell phone like device. Looking at it, I noticed a small slide up button on it. Pressing it along the device, a small antenna like thing appeared at the top and then it spun into a small satellite dish of sorts. "Ah, much better." Kish's clear voice sounded out through it.

"Kish? Is that you?" I whispered into the phone, scared I might wake up my parents. "Are you okay? What's going on? Why haven't you contacted me sooner?"

"Sorry, sorry. I'm fine. I can't teleport for a while, until the rest of my wounds heal, so I won't be able to come pick you up."

"Pick me up?"

"We didn't get our aqua source, so now we want you back." His voice was happy about this, though. "Tart will come and get you shortly."

"But, Kish!" My voice got a little higher. "I have school! My parents are still so scared, they follow me everywhere I go! You can't come and get me in the middle of the night!"

"Kitten, your friends screwed our deal. We treated you respectfully all the while and trusted them to complete the transaction. They betrayed that trust, so we're taking you back. Simple as that."

"But-"

"Don't you want to be with me again?"

I sighed. "Kish...Yes, I do, but I have an entire life here."

Before I could say anything else, Tart appeared in front of me and landed on my floor with a soft 'thump' sound. Standing, he looked around. "Typical teenager's room." He mused.

"Tart!"

"That's my name!" He pointed to himself. "You ready? Good. Let's go."

"Wait!" I scooted back on my bed. "I can't go like this! It's not fair to everyone else here!"

"Then what do you suppose to do?" Kish asked me through the device.

I thought quickly. "I'll go willingly, to make a peace treaty with you guys."

Tart put his hands behind his head and looked bored. "You're coming with me regardless..."

"Sounds good." Kish replied to me. "Yo! Tart! Take her here for me will you?"

"You in your room?"

"Yeah!"

"Can I at _least_ take my things with me this time!?" I almost yelled when Tart reached for me.

* * *

The door to Kish's room opened with a slight hissing sound. Walking inside, I wished tart a good night before closing the door behind me. Once again I noticed how cold Kish kept his room. Shivering lightly, I used my free hand to rub my arm. My other hand was carrying my backpack by the straps. It was filled with a few cloths and other person things. Looking around, I found Kish lying on his bed. He was, amazingly, wearing a shirt to sleep in. Normally he didn't have one on in bed.

Walking over to him, I sat down on his bed and ran my fingers through his hair. Stirring a little, he rolled over and hugged a pillow. He must have fallen asleep while I gathered up my things and called Ryou to tell him I was wiling going back with Tart to talk peace with them. I then wrote a rather long note to my parents telling them where I was, and to please get my school assignments for me. I also had to tell them a few other things that I neglected to while I was home. Like, how Kish had _kind of_ became my boyfriend.

Since I was already changed for bed, and since I was cold, I lifted up his covers enough to slide under them and wrap my arms around his waist. Pressing myself up against his back, I could feel the bandages going around his chest. Sighing, I kissed the base of his neck and got comfortable. I was happy to be able to hold something while sleeping again. At home all I had was a few stuffed animals, and none of them seemed to be able to take his spot. I slowly too a long breath to inhale his scent. Smiling, I let it out even slower and felt more relaxed. I had missed this more than I had originally thought...

* * *

Waking up was something I had always had trouble with. This was especially true in the winter time, when everything was cold and you were so nice and warm underneath the covers. I always felt like that in Kish's room it seemed. I loved being under the covers there, keeping myself warm. Lately I had been sleeping alone in my bed, where my air conditioner wasn't really the best in the world and I normally kicked the covers off of me in the middle of the night. This time, however, I was nice and comfortable, cuddled up with Kish and feeling his breath against my forehead while his fingers went through my hair.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked softly, pulling back enough to stretch out.

"A while," He answered honestly, looking me over. "It's been a few days. How are you?"

"How are _you_?" I placed my hand on his chest, feeling the bandages.

Taking my hand, he removed it from his body and kissed it. "I should be able to take these off today. I'll be fully healed in another few days as well. How did it go back home?"

"Like hell." I rolled onto my back and looked up at the ceiling. "I got Marjory chewed out by Mint for making her worry so much. Pudding seemed to be interested in my relationship with you, but I managed on getting away with not actually saying the word 'boyfriend' so far. Although I left a note with my parents, so they should be finding it about now. I'll be grounded for a month, I know." I sighed and closed my eyes. "Here I am, trying to make a peace treaty with people trying to destroy the planet, and I'm going to get grounded for it. How's that for poetic justice?"

"Sounds a little unfair, but what do I know?" He sat up and stretched out himself, a little more slowly than I did. "Come on, we better get ready."

"Ready for what?"

"Peace talks." Moving the covers over to the side, he slid out of bed and stood up. "That's why you're here after all. The sooner we can get this done, the sooner we can have fun."

"I guess." I got out of his bed as well and stood up, shivering. "Ne, Kish, why do you always keep it so cold in here?"

"I like the cold. Is that bad?"

"No, no, I was just wondering."

Kish smiled and me and shook his head. "You're so weird sometimes."

* * *

"So you want the mew aqua sources for your own planet," I asked them, sitting at a table together with all three aliens that I knew. "And you will use them to restore it."

"Precisely." Pai agreed, nodding.

"What about reviving your master like your original intentions?"

"He is living in a form that would have to have the mew aqua sources to revive it. With his revival comes the reclaimed earth. With that comes the death of billions of people. Then the clean up before the planet is livable again. With the aqua sources, we could simply make our planet livable and everything will be good for both of us."

"That sounds fair enough. I would be more than happy to agree to those terms if you stop invading our planet. Is there any other conditions?"

There was a small pause before Kish spoke. "Yeah, you have to cook me lunch today, too."

"Kish! This is serious!" Tart complained at him.

"Fine, fine, you have to cook for Tart too."

"That's more like it."

* * *

I was so glad when the meeting was over with the other aliens. Although the peace talks didn't really take long at all to discuss and come to agreeable terms on, I still felt really _really_ nervous while in there. After all, I was talking on behalf of my entire planet. Sighing, I took Kish's hand and laced my fingers with his as we walked back down the now familiar hall ways leading to his room. He looked over and down at me from my sigh and spoke. "Something the matter, Kitten?"

"No...Well, not really. I'm just kind of sleepy I guess. I didn't get much sleep last night and I've already had an eventful day. I just want to curl up and take a nap."

"We can do that." He slid a card next to his door and stepped in. When I was in as well, the door closed and suddenly I felt his arms around my waist. "However, it gets sway too hot with all of these cloths on..."

Blushing, I gasped when his hands trailed over my chest. "I swear, the closer to death you get, the more turned on you are later." Hearing his small laugh. I swallowed. Blushing darker, I answered him then in an embarrassed whisper. "Well, I am a little hot, though..."

* * *

A/N: Still feeling sick and I'm so tired I can't even stay up anymore. Sorry this is so short, I really –_really_- tried hard to make it longer, but I just can't sit here anymore... Anyway, yes, there will be a nice hot lemony scene at the start of the next (and maybe final) chapter. After this I'm going to start on my other Kichigo ficcy. Want a quick summery of what's going through my mind? No? Tough, you'll get it anyway ==

Pai, using some sort of poison Chimera Anima used from a cell on a planet they were at before they came to earth, attack the mew mews. Unfortunately, this chimera Anima manages to poison Pudding _and _Tart. So now they only have a few weeks to live. The only thing that can cure them are ingredients from other planets.

Of course, this means that Kish is going to head out to save his comrade. Ichigo demands to come along as well, so she can be sure he will get enough for pudding, too. So they head off in a spaceship to search for these things.

After driving each other crazy at first, the two start to get along. Then when Kish saves Ichigo's life, she starts to see him as a person and not an "alien". Lots of nice moments between the two, including sleeping together (not sex XP) and cuddling, flirting, screaming at each other, and all that fun stuff.

Sooooooo, what do you think? Sound like something you want to read about? Yes? No? Tell me and I'll alter it a little maybe. I _do_ take request, BTW, so feel free to suggest anything. But I won't randomly kill Masaya for no reason, nor will I bash the poor boy. If he's not the focus of the story, he just won't be in it at all ; I swear, you fan girls of Kish are vicious to him ;


	5. Tonight and the Rest of Your Life

A/N: Forewarning here, this chapter contains a "lemony" scene, also known as sex for those who don't know that term . I would like to once again state that the following is rated "R" for a reason. Adult content _is_ ahead. Also, please note that according to section two (2) of the Terms of Service, fanfiction with adult content _is_ allowed. I will have more on this at the end of this chapter. Please enjoy.

* * *

Blushing, I felt Kish's hands slide over my stomach and his lips kiss the back of my neck. His kisses trailed down to my shoulder, where he moved my shirt to the side so he could go a little farther. I reached over and took his hand and kissed it before leading him over to the bed. I knew what was about to happen, and to be honest, I had wanted this for a few days now. Finally looking over at him, I smiled lightly. I knew I was red, but he was too- so it was okay. "It's... My first time..." I whispered to him shyly, and was rewarded with a hug and his voice in my ear.

"Mine too..."

**Even Trade Final**

**By: Satashi**

He laid me gently onto the bed and was on top of me a few moments later. His lips found mine and his hands slid under my shirt, rubbing my sides. I ran my hands along his back and under his shirt as well. I trailed my fingers over the slight scars on his back from his previous battle. The bandages had come off yesterday, and I knew he was still sensitive to them.

Gasping, I felt my body being raised up enough for my shirt to come off. Blushing, I felt his mouth against the skin of my neck and slowly work its way down. Leaving a soft trail to my chest, his fingers slid under me to undo the clasp of my bra. Lifting up to allow him to do so, I couldn't help but grin after he failed after a few seconds. "Need some help?" I whispered to him, smiling.

Kish blushed darkly and looked away. "Damned infernal contraption..."

Sitting up a little, I reached behind me and simply undid the clasp. Smiling at him, I made a slow show of removing my bra and then put it around the back of his neck, pulling him down with me as I laid back and bringing his face to my chest. When he positioned himself comfortably above me, I let my bra slide off the bed and replaced its last position with my hand, massaging his neck while he kissed my skin.

Feeling him finally reach my breast, I closed my eyes and ran one hand through his hair while the other rubbed his neck and shoulders. He moved slowly over my skin, leaving small kisses around me before gently taking my nipple into his mouth and sucking on it lightly. I allowed myself to let out a content sigh and simply enjoy it. He continued to do so for several minutes before slowly starting to kiss down my stomach and to my waist.

Blushing darkly, I realized what he was going for. Reaching down, I cupped his face and brought it up gently, leading it back to my lips. Once I had his attention there, I reached back down and clumsily undid the button on my blue jeans and unzip them. He moved to pull back a little, but I reached up and placed my hand back on his neck, keeping him focused. "Don't watch," I whispered to him shyly. He nodded in understanding and allowed me to slowly slide my pants down and kick them off.

Nodding to him, he kissed my cheek and then made his way back down my body. Stopping at my stomach, he blew across it lightly, making me shiver. He smiled up at me and then went back down, kissing my waist and then my leg to my inner thigh. Shifting a little, I blushed darkly and allowed him to slowly run his tongue over me. Instantly I gasped out and shot both hands down to his hair.

I felt a little dirty at first, but that feeling quickly passed over me as he continued. Squirming, I couldn't help but pant loudly and moan. I was so embarrassed, but it felt so good at the same time. Finally Kish found that _spot_ and I gasped out. My back arched a little and I pulled on his hair a lightly. "Do that again..." I panted out, getting a small chuckle in return.

A moment later, I found him leaning back up and planting a small kiss on my nose. Giggling lightly, I pulled him down and kissed him fully, running my tongue over his and sighing contently into his mouth. When he pulled back, I scrunched my nose a little bit and made a face. He only chuckled to himself and hugged me, whispering playfully in my ear. "Hey now, I thought it tasted pretty good."

"_Kish_!" I blushed darkly and turned away when he looked at me again. "You're embarrassing me..."

"I'm sorry," He nipped at my neck again and played with my ear with his lips. Deciding to forgive him, I pulled off his shirt as well. His mouth found mine again and I was once again kissing him passionately. Eyes closed, I could feel him taking off his pants as well. I blushed when he leaned back over me and pulled away only just enough for us to speak while our foreheads touched. "Are you sure...?"

Swallowing, I nodded up at him. "Be gentle..."

Kish leaned over slowly and kissed me. Wrapping my arms around his neck and bending them to hold him close; I slowly parted my legs for him and wrapped them around his waist so they would cross at the ankles.

I took a slow intake through my nose as I felt him press against me and slowly push inside. Pulling away a little, I closed my eyes tight and made a small sound. Kish stopped instantly and looked down at me worried. "Did I hurt you?"

I shook my head, and pulled on him a little with my legs to encourage him. "Slowly..." I squinted a little more and yelped lightly. Once again he paused and kissed me this time. "Ichigo..."

I opened my eyes and gaped lightly. He said it. He finally said it. Not 'Kitten', 'cat eared girl' 'woman' or anything else...He said my name...

Looking up at him, I felt tears come to my eyes. Blinking them away, I smiled and pulled him close. Kissing his cheek while holding him, I once again put some pressure on his waist and held him tight as he entered the rest of the way into me. "Don't stop," I whispered into his ear softly, making him hug me tighter to him.

I felt warm all over, spreading from my abdomen and across my stomach. A calming feeling that was intense at the very same time. It felt nice, soothing, but somehow frantic as it continued. Before I realized what I was doing, I found my hips already starting to move against him to match his movements. The feeling grew hotter and I was no longer satisfied with just holding him.

Moving back a little, I managed to capture his mouth in a kiss. His tongue met mine quickly and I ran mine across his frantically. Panting into his mouth, we fought for air while not breaking our connection. His pace sped up and my legs came unlocked from his back, moving instead to press against the bed to better start to match his thrust.

Finally needing to breathe fully, Kish broke our kiss and rested his forehead against mine, looking into my eyes. I was panting hard and could feel my hair matted to my head from sweat. I could tell I was perspiring as well. My whole body felt wet, and I could feel a light layer of sweat all over me. But his lips turned to a smile and kissed me again before speaking to me. "You're beautiful..."

I smiled up at him and hugged him again. "Thank you..." I spoke into his ear softly, gently guiding him to roll over so he was below me. He looked a little surprised, but quickly shifted so I was straddling his waist while sitting on my knees.

Placing my hands on either side of his head, I leaned over and kissed him. I rose up lightly and then moved back down, making Kish gasp out and imitate me by wrapping his arms around me. Smiling, I kissed him and did it again, faster now. My breath was getting even faster now and I couldn't quite seem to get enough air into my body. Moving quickly now, I pulled back from him enough to sit up on his waist and bounce on him. His eyes trailed over my body and I couldn't help but feel shy when his eyes landed on my breast, bouncing from my movement.

Moving my hands to take his, I diverted his attention from my chest and to my face, where I kissed his hand. He smiled up at me and closed his eyes, rocking against me. From the new position and the amount of movement I was doing now, I felt my hair start to stick to my back and small trails of sweat appear on my body, collecting under my breast and around my thighs.

Kish's hands grabbed my waist and held onto me tightly. Blushing darkly, I realized why when I saw his face again. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was holding back. Bending over, I kissed him and hugged him tightly. "Ichigo..."

I felt him inside me. Soft and warm, spreading deep inside as if he was now a part of me. Finally collapsing onto him, I lay against his chest and panted hard. I felt his chest raise and fall rapidly and his arms wrapped around me. He held me close and tightly, breathing almost in rhythm with me.

Curling against his chest, I closed my eyes and sighed contently. Covers were raised around me and I snuggled deeper against the crook in his neck. Wrapping one arm around him, I ran one of my legs over his and snuggled close to his body. "Kish...?"

"Yes, Ichigo?" He laid one of his hands over his chest and took mine in his.

"...I love you, Kish."

"I love you, too. My little Kitten... My Ichigo." He squeezed my hand and I smiled. Closing my eyes, I inhaled his scent mixed with mine and slowly let it out. I then rested against him and just laid there with him until we went to sleep. I felt so wonderful now, so loved and wanted. And it was all thanks to him. My lover.

* * *

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Pudding asked Tart as we all stood outside the Mew Mew café.

Pai, Tart, and Kish were standing in front of us, each holding a mew aqua source. The deal had gone over smoothly and we all agreed that them returning with our mew aqua would be a better solution than fighting and using them against the aliens. I fidgeted lightly, looking down. Kish would be leaving soon, and I would never be able to see him again. I should have known better than to fall in love with him... I should have realized it would ultimately lead to my heart break...

"It's the best course of action for each of us," Pai answered Pudding's question for Tart. "No more war, we get a good planet again, and you all survive. All though our lord will not be resurrected, his goal is still achieved." He looked at his two companions. "Kish, Tart, we should go. It's a long way back home. Everyone is waiting."

"Yeah..." Tart looked over at Pudding and grinned lightly before floating into the air a little bit, followed by Pai.

"Pai... Tart..."

The two stopped in the air and looked down at him, still on the ground. "Something the matter, Kish?"

"I'm...not going back, guys."

I gasped, bringing my hands to my mouth. He wasn't going to...stay here?

"What do you mean?" Tart asked slowly, floating down to him.

Kish looked up at him and smiled lightly. "Sorry Tart. I think my future lies here, on this planet." He turned and threw his mew aqua source up to Pai, who caught it.

"Kish... you don't mean..."

"Yeah." He nodded, determined now. Walking past him, he came up over to me and drew his nightsticks. Instantly everyone went into a defensive stance, but he sat them onto the ground in front of me before placing his foot on one of them and kneeling down on the other. "Ichigo..." He took my hand and looked up at me. "I know that I'm not really the prime choice for you...but... I know that I can't leave you now. It may be a little difficult at first until I understand this planet fully, but...What I'm trying to say is...I want you to be mine...forever..."

"Kneeling on weapons is a military tradition showing that he puts the person before his own battle. In other words, he places the person he kneels to over everything else, including his main purpose in life, to fight. I think on your planet you would call this a proposal for marriage." Pai spoke down to us from the air.

"Marry...Kish?" I asked softly as he kissed my hand, waiting for my response. "You're...asking me to marry you?" His eyes looked up at me and met mine. Swallowing, I felt tears quickly run down my cheeks. Before I could stop myself, I tackled him to the ground and clawed at him roughly; trying to pull every part of him I could against me in a hug. "Yes! Yes!"

Kish's arms wrapped around me and he hugged me back, laughing. "All right!" Looking up over me, he yelled up at Tart. "Hey, little brother! I'm going to get married!"

Tart smiled lightly and floated down next to us. "I guess this is goodbye for now, huh?" He asked, obviously sad. "What am I going to tell my Mom and Dad?"

Kish released me and stood up, allowing me to hold onto his arm. "Tell them the truth I guess. I fell in love with a very special person here on Earth. And tell them...Tell them I said 'thanks' for looking after me when I had no one else...Even if I was a pretty crummy son for them."

Tart nodded, eyes misting. "I'll miss you..."

"Hey, don't be like that." Kish punched Tart's shoulder lightly. "This isn't goodbye. Come on, Tart. I don't groove on that sad face."

"Yeah...Yeah, you're right." He nodded and shook Kish's hand before giving each other a quick, but tight, hug. "Don't go doing anything stupid now."

"Right." He nodded and then looked up at Pai. "Yo, Pai...Thanks man. For everything."

Pai nodded down at Kish. "Be safe, Kish. Live a good life."

"Ah. You too."

The two aliens flew up into the air, and with one final wave, teleported off. After watching them go, I looked up at Kish, who grinned back down at me. A moment later, I jumped up and grabbed his neck, pulling him down into a loving kiss.

"Ewww..."

I turned and looked at Pudding, who was making a face. Everyone else was looking just as stunned. Blushing, I put one hand behind my head and used the other to motion to Kish. "Um...Guys, this is my boyfri...fiancée...Kish...I'm sure you've met him..."

Then Kish, in all his glory and respectful manor that we've all come to know and love, simply waved to them all. "Yo! Sup girls?"

* * *

A/N: Yay, it's done! A lot longer than I planned all-in-all, so I hope you like it. Yeah, I know, it wasn't much of an ending, but I was running out of ideas ;; I hope the lemony scene was done well, as I'm not _really_ good at writing them. I hope I stayed tasteful during it. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought about it. Oh, remember kids! Safe sex is good sex, so always use a condom! nod, nod There, that's my good deed for the day. Hope you enjoyed and I can't wait to see you all again in my next story!

Oh! My friend Jena drew a picture of me and FoSoYa from Ragnarok Online, a game I play a lot. To see it, please go here: www deviantart com/view/10327607/ (I had to take out the dots or it wouldn't post ;; so add a period after www and before com ;

I think it's really cute.

Here is section 2 of the ToS, which states that this fic is allowed by the laws, and is not violating any code. To see this in whole, chose the "ToS" from the dropdown menue on the main page of FF.N

2. DESCRIPTION OF SERVICE

Please be aware that some contributions to contain adult content. Stories that contain mature content require a statement that you are of age to legally read the material if an author appropriately rates their piece. It is your obligation to leave areas that are unpoliced, misrated or allow adult content. if you are not of the age of consent in your area. is not responsible for the misrating of adult oriented content but will remove content if the misrating is brought to the attention of staff.

So this story is rated "R" and gave fair warning. So please don't report this for abuse I may lose my account if it is, I already had one story taken down before...


End file.
